


Saved by the Dead (Beetlejuice X FemReader)

by Lynn_Loves_Writing0889



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice (1988) Fusion, Beetlejuice Cartoon/Musical Crossover, Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), Beetlejuice References, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Musical References, Musicals, Neitherworld (Beetlejuice), Pervert Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Loves_Writing0889/pseuds/Lynn_Loves_Writing0889
Summary: Living in an extremely toxic and dangerous household, your life almost gets taken from you by the hands of your 'family'. But when an unexpected couple of spectre's and a demon come into play, it changes you and your life forever.Story by me: @IdBeTheFirstToLeave on Wattpad
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You, Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 71





	1. Beaten Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters of this story are already written and mostly edited so I'll post those if my first two chapters go well. This story doesn't end at 15 chapters, that's just how much I've written right now. I also have another BJ story that I'm already 15 chapters on, so I'll publish that at some point as well, or let me know if you'd like to read that one as well. Feel free to add a comment or something. I hope you enjoy this story!

*Chapter 1: Beaten Senseless*

First Person POV 

We had recently moved into this new house that my pathetic excuse of a father forced me to live in. Though it was a beautiful house, I will never have beautiful memories here and it will never be home. I'll only be left with the ghosts of my past to keep me company. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse in my life, he started dating this new rich, snobby woman who is now living with us. Bringing her stuck-up and conceited daughter with her. They are an exact replica of each other. The daughter is about my age and her mother is way out of my dad's league. And this is the family I've been forced to live with for many miserable years, and more yet to come.

Second Person POV

You woke up with a painful sore on your lower back. Probably from last night when you tripped over a pair of shoes that Bridget, Eileen's daughter, had left in the middle of the hallway when her room was literally two feet away. You struggled to get up but eventually, you pulled yourself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. 

You glanced at yourself in the mirror. A bruise on the side of your cheek from when your father smacked you for forgetting to fold his laundry. Your eyes then fixated on the cut on your lip from Eileen's giant ass ring when she slapped you for not washing a bowl that was left in the sink. These two people were just sad pathetic drunken maniacs. You felt bad for them, but not that much though.

You stripped out of your pajamas and put on a different change of clean clothes. At least you were able to still do your laundry, which consisted mostly of black clothes. All you ever wore was black, dark grey's mixed with some dark shades of reds or blues. You washed your face and covered the cuts and bruises as best you could with some makeup. You glanced at yourself one last time before heading downstairs to make breakfast for the other three in the house who were still sleeping. 

You got the ingredients together and cooked the breakfast. You wiped down the table and counters so it would be clean for them when they came down. While you were putting away some dishes from last night, you noticed a cup you had placed on the table was now set on a counter you had just finished wiping off. You furrowed your brows and stared at the cup.

"That's odd. I could've sworn I just put that on the table. Maybe dad's beating me harder than I thought. Now I'm hallucinating." You took the cup and placed it next to Bridget's plate. That wasn't the first time weird things have happened in this house. It had happened multiple times before, especially when we first moved into this place. You went back to putting the final dishes away from the sink and closed the cupboard. Letting out a sigh of relief, you walked out of the kitchen. 

You heard heavy footsteps coming from upstairs. 'Oh no, He's up.' You thought. You quickly ran up the stairs, skipping a few steps, and ran down the hall into your room. You pressed your ear up against the door and knew that those footsteps were your fathers. Holding your breath and crossing your fingers, you hoped he wouldn't bother coming into your room for a morning beating. Which occasionally happened. The footsteps of your father stopped for a second, making you start to worry, but then wander off down the stairs.

"Joel, wait for me!" Eileen shouted from their bedroom. Smaller footsteps ran after the bigger one's, followed by the sound of a door opening. Bridget. They all went downstairs to eat. You were relieved there would be no morning harassment today.

"Alright, now that that's over and done with, the only things I have to do before noon today is finishing Bridget's laundry, clean Eileen and Joel's room, and clean out the attic. Shouldn't be too bad. And since Joel has work today and Eileen and Bridget will be out today, I'll have the house to myself for a while." You were excited for a little alone time. Opening your door, you could hear that they were still eating breakfast. You took this chance to go into Bridget's room and grab her laundry. You quietly sped into the dark basement and started washing a load of laundry. You went back upstairs and started on the room.

(Time skip. After doing the laundry and cleaning the room.)

"(Y/N)! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Joel shouted from the entryway. You dropped everything you were doing and sprinted down the stairs. When you got downstairs, you were confronted by your father and Bridget. Bridget wearing a yellow sundress under a jean jacket. Your father in his usual stained T-shirt and jeans. God, he was a slob. You felt the hairs on your neck stand up. But not from your father or Bridget. That gave you a different feeling. It had felt as if someone was watching you. You couldn't quite describe what you felt but it wasn't normal. "EXPLAIN THIS." He pointed to a vase that had been shattered on the ground.

"I don't know anything about what happened to that." You kept your head bent down.

"You are such a liar!" Bridget was the next to speak. "You obviously did it because you know how much my mother loves that vase."

You tried your best at defending yourself. "I swear, I had nothing to do with it. It wasn't me."

"Oh, sure, okay then. So you want us to believe it was just the wind that blew it over or maybe ghosts pushed it, huh?" Joel crossed his arms and looked sternly down at you.

"No, I-" You didn't get far into your sentence before being slapped across the face by your father. It was in the same place he had slapped the night before. You dropped to the ground by your stomach forcefully being kicked by your father's big boots, and once again on your side.

"CLEAN IT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT." And he stormed outside and went off to work. You stayed there on the ground for a few moments until Bridget and her mother left you alone on the floor. After everyone vacated the house, you pulled yourself on your knees. You could feel yourself being watched again. You whipped your head behind you with an eyebrow raised. There was no one besides you. 

Then suddenly, you regretted your decision to turn your head around so quickly because you started hacking and coughing violently. Blood had started to come out of your mouth and onto the floor. You got up off the ground and went into the kitchen, holding a glass under the faucet and gulping down glasses upon glasses of water. You sucked in a deep breath and let it out, still breathing hard from the coughing fit.

"Blood and water are not a good mix." You said to yourself. You felt like puking but tried your best to keep it down so as not to make your stomach any worse. You bent down under the sink and grabbed the mini broom and dustpan. You went over to where the vase was at the bottom of the stairs and started sweeping when you noticed something sitting on top of a broken piece of ceramic. It looked to be a business card of some type that your father could have possibly dropped. All it says is "Betelgeuse – Bio-exorcist"? There's no number or e-mail on it. You squinted your eyes in confusion but put it in your back pocket anyway. 


	2. A Big Decision

*Chapter 2: A Big Decision*

You had finished cleaning the vase shards up and a few extra things afterward to avoid an even more violent beating later when they all got home. The only thing you had to do now was clean out the attic. You had only been up there once and it was just a bunch of old dusty furniture and belongings from the previous owners. You took out the key from a drawer in your room and went up the stairs that led to the attic door.

You slowly put the key in the lock and turned. Pushing the door open, you walked into the room and immediately started sweeping and dusting. There wasn't much you could do. It was going to get dirty again anyway after weeks of not being cleaned. After about ten minutes of cleaning, you started humming and eventually started singing a small song.

Minutes and minutes went by until you felt the hairs on the back of your neck and arms stand up, feeling a sense of dread overcome you. This time it was much stronger. You knew you felt something this time. Gripping on to the broom until your knuckles turned white, you ever so slowly cranked your head off to the side. You didn't see anything. You did the same to the other side, even slower, and what you saw put you in alarm mode. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a tall figure standing by the door. You whirled around with a scream and felt fear completely take over you.

"Oh my god! WHO ARE YOU? What are you doing in this house?!" You shouted at the mysterious man. He was wearing a dirty brown trench coat over top of a dirty and kind of ripped up black and white striped suit. His hair was a mess and was...green? He was so pale, almost as if you could see right through him. He was leaning against the door until he heard you scream, then he stood up straight and looked at you.

"So you can see me! I gotta tell you, I was starting to think that maybe you couldn't see me at first but I guess I stand corrected cause here you are staring straight at me." He started walking over to where you stood, excitedly.

"Hey, hey, hey, not so fast. You stay away from me you creep! Who are you and how did you get into this house?" You held up the broom for protection. You noticed that while you had been screaming in fear, you had stepped on a piece of broken glass that was now sticking out of your foot. You fell down and held your foot which was now covered in blood. Blood had smeared all over the floor. The man looked down at you with furrowed brows, worried about your foot, and started walking towards you. "NO, stay right where you are." You grunted from the pain between sentences. "Don't come any closer."

He put his hands in the air and stayed in his place. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? Just let me help you patch up your wound." He took a step closer to you.

"I said stay where you are!" You threw the broom at him, in which he dodged, causing it to land on the floor behind him. You winced in pain holding your wounded foot, trying to apply as much pressure to it as you could. He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. You couldn't move your body. You were frozen.

"Damn it, will you just let me help you? God, you humans got to be so stubborn." He spoke and knelt down next to you. You started breathing faster, unsure of what his intentions were with you. He snapped his fingers again and some peroxide and bandages appeared. Your eyes went wide in confusion and shock. But you must have lost a lot of blood because soon, the world around you went black and you had fainted.

***

When you came to, you woke slowly and in pain. You looked to your left side out the window and it was dark out. You looked at the digital clock on the table beside your bed and it read 9:47 pm. 'What happened?' You thought. You remembered being in the attic with someone. Then you stepped on some glass and fell down. The last thing you remembered was him kneeling down beside you and that's when the memories stopped. You couldn't remember anything else past that. You turned to your other side and jumped up in shock. The guy from the attic was sitting at your desk, half-asleep on the back of the chair. You raised an eyebrow and quietly tried getting out of bed, the opposite side that he was on. You put your right foot down and stood up with your left foot.

"AHH!" You crashed down to the floor hard and landed with a loud thud. This, of course, woke up the strange man from his half-sleep. He got out of the chair and came to your aid. He held on to your shoulders to help you back onto the bed. Tears were threatening to spill from your eyes but you held them back as best you could.

"Yeah, it's probably better if you don't walk for a while. Not until it heals." He said and started floating where he was just staring at you. Your eyes went wide. "Now that you're awake, you're going to let me do the talking now and leave any questions till the end. Got it?"

You nodded and adjusted yourself on the bed, intimidated and confused.

"Alright, first things first. You've already noticed that I'm floating, that is because I am a ghost. A demon actually. I do that from time to time. And I have been sent here by the other spirits that live in your attic, Adam and Barbra, to help you with your little issue. Now, there are multiple ways I can help you get rid of your family- "

You cut him off. "They're not my family. And they never will be." You spat out to get your point across.

"Alright, fine, to get rid of your "not family" then. Whatever they are, you and I can work as a team to get rid of them." He grinned an evil grin.

"W-what do you mean 'get rid of them'?" You looked up at him.

"Well, (Y/n), that's up to you. What do you want it to mean?" He raised an eyebrow, the evil grin never leaving his face. He was closer to you now. Something about the way he was looking at you, that look in his eyes, made you both scared and curious. You thought for a moment. What did you want it to mean? You must have been thinking longer than you intended 'cause he broke the silence. "Don't worry, you have plenty of time to decide what you want. But there's just one thing you've got to do for me first."

"What is it?" You furrowed your brows at him. He floated a bit higher in the air, almost hitting the ceiling.

"You have to set me free." The devilish look in his eyes made you a bit skeptical.

"What will that do? How do I do it?"

"Oh, it's easy. All you gotta do is say my name three times in a row. That's it. It will allow me to help you with your problem with your "not family" people who also live here. You see, if I'm not free, I can't affect anything in the world of the living. Which means I can't get rid of them for you. Catch my drift?"

"Well, what's your name? You never told me."

"Look in your back pocket, sweetheart." He smiled gently at you, arms crossed. You reached in your pack pocket and took out the business card you found in the shards of glass. 'Betelgeuse'.

"Your name's Betelgeuse?" You looked at the card and back at him.

"Yup, my middle name actually. My first name is Lawrence. But that has no meaning so forget about it." He said and flew to the bed and sat next to you. "So, what'll it be? You wanna team up? You do want me to help, don't ya?" He appeared behind you and leaned in close to your ear, whispering the last part slowly. You thought about what he said and still wasn't sure what to say. All of this was still kind of weird to you and you couldn't quite believe it all. You started thinking about all the beatings you had to take.

When your father kicked out the one person you cared most for in your life, your brother. Treating you like some slave, not like a daughter who lost a mother and a brother all within two months. Making you shake in fear just by hearing the front door open, fearing for your life. But he was still your father. You couldn't.

"Tell you what, I'll give you till tomorrow afternoon to think about it. I'll come back at noon and you can tell me what you've decided. Just know, I'll be watching over you." And just like that, he was gone. Disappeared into thin air. You were left alone in your room with a decision that could possibly change everything. But you had no idea what to chose. You knew deep down, that there was good in your father. He wasn't always like this. He was a good man who loved his family. But there was obviously no more love in him.

You were so conflicted. Maybe it'd be easier to make a decision after some sleep. If you could get any that is. Knowing there was a demon watching you now, two spirits living in the attic, and a big decision to make; it would be hard to get a wink of sleep tonight. But soon enough, you shut your eyes and you were out like a light.


	3. New Friends...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: There will be some violence in this chapter. Also, chapter posts may be far apart so I apologize for that. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

*The next morning*

There was a loud noise coming from the kitchen. You were laying in bed with your foot still in pain. You heard clattering and clinging in the kitchen. Your eyes widened and you quickly shot out of bed. You limped as fast as you could to the door and opened it quickly. You raced to the kitchen on one good foot and one in pain. Stopping outside of the kitchen door, you hoped and prayed it wasn't your father. Your hands were shaking and felt a prickle of dread. You turned around slowly, feeling an all too familiar feeling. Behind you was Betelgeuse, leaning against the wall.

"Hiya, babes. Whatcha doing?" He walked over to you.

"Go away, this is not the time for this." You pressed your ear to the door.

"Actually, it's the perfect time for this. It's close to noon and you have a decision to make." He crossed his arms, looking at you from his position on the wall. Betelgeuse was just about to say something else when he was stopped by furious yelling.

"I'M GONNA BEAT HER ASS WHEN I SEE HER!" Joel screamed from the kitchen.

"Oh no." You were paralyzed in fear. You took a small step away from the door.

"What? What's happening?" Betelgeuse asked, confused as to why you looked so scared.

"Betelgeuse, leave now. Please." You took another step backward. You knew that this one was going to be a close second to death.

"No, not until you give me an answer."

"Betelgeuse!" You yelled. He looked at you in shock and puzzlement. Then, all of a sudden, the kitchen door slammed open. Both you and Betelgeuse snapped your heads to the slammed door. Betelgeuse scanned the man up and down and grimaced. He then looked at you, who was petrified. Betelgeuse then understood why Adam and Barbra asked for his help. They wanted to help you with this maniac. That also would explain all the bruises on your arms. Betelgeuse turned to look down at you.

"(Y/n), say my name." You didn't move. All you did was stand there, head down. You weren't able to run and he couldn't teleport you out of there unless you said his name.

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW YOU LITTLE BITCH. THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU'VE FORGOTTEN BREAKFAST. IT'S ONLY FAIR YOU GET PUNISHED." Joel slowly walked closer to you.

"No, no...please." Tears started running down your face, which would only make the situation worse. Betelgeuse had worry in his eyes. If he was alive, his heart would be beating so fast at this moment.

"Now you're going to cry? I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT." He screamed. He slapped you hard across the face. You squealed, trying to hold in a scream. He laughed at you as a red mark started forming on your cheek. You could see Bridget and Eileen standing in the kitchen. Watching the scene unfold. It was humiliating.

"Babe, come on. You gotta say my name now. Just three simple words. Please." Betelgeuse pleaded you. You didn't say anything. Joel grabbed you by the hair tightly and tossed your body to the floor. You could definitely feel something bruising or breaking. Or both. You gritted your teeth to keep you from screaming. Screaming only makes it worse. He yanked you back up by the collar of your shirt and slapped you repeatedly across the face on both sides. Betelgeuse watched in shock but couldn't do anything about it. You had to say his name in order for him to help you. "(Y/n)!"

Joel punched you several times in the stomach, causing blood to start coming out of your mouth. He tossed you to the ground once more, kicked you in the back, and left you on the floor. Bridget and Eileen followed him, stepping over your limp body. Betelgeuse stared at you in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He thought he was called to help you with annoying parents, not this. You hunched over and coughed up blood on the ground. Not a whole lot but enough to make Betelgeuse rush to your aid.

"Why the hell didn't you say it? I could have prevented this from happening. You wouldn't be coughing blood if you would have just said my name like I told you to!" Betelgeuse patted your back.

"I'm fine, it's happened before. I usually go hide in the basement or attic after this happens anyway. I'm safe there. For the most part anyway." You attempted at standing and halfway you fell down. Betelgeuse wrapped one of your arms around his shoulder and helped you get up the stairs. He brought you to the attic and lays you down on an old sofa. You were holding your stomach in pain. Betelgeuse looked around for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Adam and Barbra. They're usually always up here. Alright, just wait here. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." And with that, he disappeared behind the door to the attic. You looked around the attic and noticed a blanket on a nearby chair. You did your best to walk slowly to the chair and grab the blanket. You limped back over to the couch and laid down, throwing the blanket on top of you. You positioned yourself to where your body wouldn't hurt as much and took a small nap until Betelgeuse came back. You hadn't quite settled on a solid opinion on him yet. He seemed like he really wanted to help, but he was also a demon of a sort and showed up out of nowhere. Why would he want to help you? What was in it for him? You soon drifted off to an almost peaceful, yet painful, sleep.

. . .

"No, you can't do that. This is her decision. We can't just force her to help kill her own father. I mean, he's still family to her." You woke to the voice of a woman.

"Actually, she told me that she doesn't consider any of them, including her father, like family. They're her "not family." Betelgeuse said, quoting what you said earlier that day. You recognized that voice, that raspy tone in his voice, you knew it was Betelgeuse. You kept your eyes shut, pretending to still be asleep.

"Yes, but by blood, he is still family. It really is (Y/n)'s decision. Whatever she wants us to do, we'll do it. But not without her permission." Another male voice said from the other side of the room. You could hear his footsteps approaching you next to the sofa. You heard him stop right in front of you. You kept your eyes closed tight.

"Adam, you're supposed to be on my side. Ugh, fine, we'll just wait until (Y/n) gets up so she can decide what happens. I'm sick of this arguing." Betelgeuse sat on the armrest of the couch.

"Agreed. I just hope she gets up soon. What if her father sees her sleeping up here and beats her again? I don't think I could see that." The woman, Barbra, said. She rested her head on Adam's chest and Adam wrapped his arms around her. Comforting her. Betelgeuse rolled his eyes at the sight of them and looked down at you. 

He couldn't understand why you didn't say his name when you were getting beaten by that psycho. He didn't know why, but it filled him with rage not being able to do anything. Not being able to make him suffer instead of you being the one to take the punches. Betelgeuse kept his eyes on you the entire time while you were sleeping.

You decided it was time to open your eyes and tell them what you were thinking. And also meet the ghosts that have been living in the attic all this time. Slowly, your eyes fluttered open and Betelgeuse jumped up and quickly looked away. You took your time sitting up, breathing steadily on the way up, which made the pain of sitting up lessen.

You looked at Betelgeuse and nodded in a 'hello', to which he just responded with a slight smile and nod. You then glanced over at the other two. They were not what you were expecting. They looked so normal, both wearing matching clothing. Barbra was wearing a green dress and Adam was wearing a green plaid shirt with tan pants. They seemed nice from what you heard moments before.


	4. A Ghostly Alliance

"Hi, everyone." You awkwardly looked at everyone looking at you. You didn't like this kind of attention. It made you feel uncomfortable.

"Hello, I'm Adam and this is my wife Barbra." He and Barbra both reached out to shake your hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Yes, we're so happy to finally talk to you. We would have shown ourselves sooner but we weren't sure if you'd be able to see us or how'd you react to having two ghosts living with you." She came over to you smiling. She seemed pretty nice and was pretty. Betelgeuse was in the corner of the room watching with a blank expression. You could tell he was getting bored with these two.

"Also, we just wanted to say sorry about breaking the vase. We didn't know that would happen to you. And all of the other things we broke that you got blamed for. We're so so sorry. But we want to make it up to you. And we're going to. That's why we called Betelgeuse to help us, help you." Adam explained, nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

"Ahh, so you were the ones moving things around and breaking things. That makes a lot more sense. It's alright, I'm not mad. So basically you need him to teach you how to be scary and stuff?" You stood up. Betelgeuse looked at you cautiously as you did so.

Barbara was the one to answer. "Pretty much, yeah."

Betelgeuse suddenly spoke up and started floating in the air. "And they're not going to scare anyone if we just keep standing here. Now, (Y/n), what do you want us to do? Are we just going to make them run out of the house in fear or are we going to land in the murdering zone?"

Before you could answer, Adam suggested his idea. "Well, what I was thinking, we could go old school and hide behind a wall. Build up their fear by breaking their stuff and flickering the lights, and when they least expect it, we yell at them scary phrases." Barbra smiled at his plan and hugged him from behind.

Betelgeuse just stared at him with a blank stare, coming back down from floating. "First off, that's not going to do anything, it's a terrible plan. Second, I wasn't asking you. I was asking her. So, unless your name's (Y/n), shut it!" Adam fell silent and had a look of embarrassment plastered on his face. Betelgeuse let out a long sigh and focused his attention back on you. "So, what'll it be, babe? I'm starting to run out of patience with all of you."

You looked at Betelgeuse, then to Adam and Barbra, and looked down at your feet. You really didn't know. You hated your father. He's beaten you countless times. You've lost your trust in him, which was gone a long time ago. Then these three spirits come along and want to help you get rid of him. But could you kill your own father? No. You didn't believe you had it in you. Maybe under the right circumstances but now is not that time.

You also couldn't take the beating anymore. It was either this or die by his hand. You'd rather commit suicide than die by his hand. Which you've already given serious thoughts to a million times. Giving it one more thought, you made up your mind.

You turned to Betelgeuse, staring him in the eyes. "I don't wanna kill them. Not right now anyway. It's tempting but no. I just want you to get them out of the house and have them so scared, they'll never think about coming back."

Betelgeuse shrugged in amusement. "Sure kid, if that's what you want. But if you ever change your mind about that murder thing, I know how to make it look like an accident." He put an arm around your shoulder, bringing you in close to him, and faced Barbra and Adam. "You two. Let's get down to business. We have a lot of work to do." Betelgeuse stated to the ghostly couple. You started walking away and headed towards the attic door.

"(Y/n), where you going?" Barbra asked.

"I got some things I need to do first." You opened the door and started to leave.

"But wait, you didn't even say my name yet. How am I supposed to help you if you don't say my name?" He waved his hands in the air and then crossed them across his chest, brows furrowed.

"Calm down, I will. Just gotta wait for the right moment. Don't want you running loose or anything. You are a mischievous and wise-cracking demon after all." And with that, you disappeared behind the door. Betelgeuse looked after you as you left the room, annoyed and upset. Adam and Barbra looked at him, smug grins on their faces.

"She's a smart one. Let's keep her." Barbra looked at Adam who chuckled at your words and Betelgeuse's reaction.

"Shut up! She'll say my name. I know she will. Just give it time." He put his hands on his hips and snickered. "She's such a tease." He smirked at the door you exited through moments before.

You slowly went back downstairs to clean up the kitchen as best you could. You went into the bathroom and started healing your wounds. Putting ice on your bruises and Band-Aids on your cuts. You stared at yourself in the mirror, looking your body up and down. This is not what a 19-year-olds body should look like. It should look healthy. You thought that once your father was gone, you would need to get a job. You would need to pay for food and stuff. You were almost 20 so you would have to provide for yourself at some point. Might as well start now. And who knows, maybe someday. You and your brother would be reunited.

You heard the slamming of a door coming from down the hall. Your heart started racing. You hoped it was one of the three ghosts but you peeked from behind the bathroom door and saw your father and the other two standing in the hallway. You didn't know what to do. Definitely not what to say.

"(Y/n)!" He yelled, though, not as loud as earlier. "Come down here."

He was talking in a quieter tone. He wasn't shouting. You didn't know what to think of it. The three ghosts must have heard Joel call your name because all three of them were standing at the top of the stairs. You looked at Betelgeuse and he looked at you. He gave you a reassuring smile. It made you feel a little better, knowing that he and the other two would be here for you in case anything should happen. You then stepped out from behind the bathroom door and confronted the three and stood right in front of your father. You didn't look him in the eyes though. You couldn't bring yourself to do it.

"There you are. Go upstairs and get dressed. We're having guests over for dinner tonight. And you best be on your best behavior otherwise this night will not end well for you." He bent down to look you in the eye, staring daggers at you, and walked off. He slammed a door somewhere else in the house.

"And for God's sake, stop wearing all that black crap and actually put effort into your look. You look like you just came from a funeral. We got you something to wear for tonight and you better have it on. Though, no amount of pretty clothes could make you look even close to pretty." Eileen handed you a bag with a bright orange dress. You took it out and saw it was mostly just ruffles and bows, all orange. 'Who in their right mind wears this shit?' You thought. She and Bridget walked out of the room. You let out a long sigh in relief. You put a hand on your heart in an attempt to calm it down a little.

Betelgeuse walked up to you and leaned an elbow on your shoulder, looking down at the dress. "Well, that's hideous." He said in disgust.

"Well, you thinking what I'm thinking?" You looked up at him.

"I think we are." He smirked down at you and winked. This sent a small shiver down your spine and some blush spread on your cheeks. He chuckled and went back over to the Maitland's. "Okay, there's been a little change in plan."


	5. Super Evil Plans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter but it will be worth it. I'm not good at separating my document/story into chapters. Plus, it's just building up for the bigger and more fun moments.

Four hours had passed by and you were getting ready for dinner. You held up the dress you were told to wear and grimaced. It was one of the most hideous dresses you had ever seen. It looked like it wouldn't even fit you right. It looked way too small for you to fit. As if it was meant for a pre-teen girl. You tossed it on your bed and went over to your dresser beside your bed. You took out a picture of your brother and looked down at it. You smiled.

Your brother was on a sled that was way too small for him, meant for a child when he was 21 in the photo. He had fallen off and got snow all over his face. Your eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'll see you again someday, Jackson. I promise. I won't let our friendship go to waste. Just give me some time." You whispered to yourself and put it back in the drawer. Before closing the drawer, you took out a small piece of paper. You wiped the tears from your eyes and stood up only to see Betelgeuse in the reflection of your full-length mirror. You quickly wiped your eyes again then spun around, plastering a smile on your face. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be prepping the Maitlands for tonight?"

Betelgeuse stared at you for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, about that. They will be helping but they're only going to have a small part in it. It'll mostly be me."

"What? How come?" You sniffled a little.

"Uhh, well, to put it short. They can't scare for shit. They couldn't scare to save their lives. Or dead lives I guess. They are dreadfully boring and lame, as always, so I gave up. But, they'll still do something at the beginning that should set your 'not family' and their snooty friends screaming intensely." He stated proudly.

"What are they gonna do if they can't scare?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said.

You rolled your eyes at him. "Umm, I have this for you. Something that might help you out tonight."

"What is it?" He looked down at the piece of paper you handed to him.

"It's a list of things my father has ever been remotely frightened or scared of over the years. I created this list back when he still acted like a father but it never came in handy until tonight." He scanned the words on the paper, smirking an evil smile.

"This is perfect. Now I know how to really get him running for his pathetic life!" He laughed. You then went into the bathroom with the dress and shut the door, locking it in the process. He started pondering, coming up with an idea. He looked down at his hand and pretended he was examining his nails. "You know (Y/n), I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm an expert in many things. I mean, I'm about 600 years old. You're bound to pick up a few hobbies." He said from outside of the bathroom.

"Is that so?" You said from the other side.

"Sure is."

"And just what would some of these hobbies include?" You chuckled.

"Oh you know, the normal stuff. Three, in particular, I think you'd be into. Though, I'll keep the third one a secret for now." He said mischievously.

"And those other two would be?"

"Killing and murder." He grinned.

"Betelgeuse, no." You sternly said.

He whined. "Oh come on, let me kill your dad!" 

"No, I don't want him dead. I just want him gone. There will be no killing, promise?"

"I only make deals, cute stuff. No promises. If you come out here, I'll make you a deal you'll never forget." He leaned up against the door and laid his head back. There was no response from the other side of the door. He knocked on the door and said 'hello' but there was still no answer. "Hey kid, you alright in there? Is it too soon for cute nicknames? I suppose we can start slow if you want to. Hello?"

"I'm killing myself. Tonight." You finally answered.

"What? What are you talking about? What are you doing in there?" He pressed his ear against the door.

"I can't do this..."

"That's it, I'm coming in." He waited a moment before hesitantly opening the door slowly. He saw you in front of the mirror and his eyes went wide. "What in the hell?"

"I know." You couldn't believe you had to wear this orange atrocity tonight. In front of people. And pretend to like it and act as if you were enjoying yourself. "This is going to be a painful night."

"Don't worry, it won't last long. I'll start doing what I do best when you guys start eating. I just gotta make sure Adam and Barbara know exactly what they have to do first and when to do it. Then the fun happens."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." You said and started walking slowly towards the door, dragging your feet while walking.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up one moment, carrot cake. You're forgetting something. You've. Got. To. Say. My. Name!" He put his arms down by his side and stood in front of the door, preventing you from leaving.

"I will. I promise. I've got a plan in mind. And I think it'll be something we'll both equally enjoy." You walked closer to him, now only mear feet away from each other.

"Fine, but this is the last time I'm letting this slide. You do it one more time and I am leaving you with the Lamelands in the attic." He indicated, disappearing into thin air. You had already covered what you could of the cuts and bruises on your arms and ran a brush through your hair. You opened the door with as much courage as you had left, stepped out into the hall, and made your way to the kitchen. You could only imagine what kinds of things were going to go down tonight.


	6. Just Getting Started...

"Hello, come on in! We're so happy to have you in our home." Eileen was smiling ear to ear, greeting all the guests as they walked in. The grin on her face was so big, it was obvious she was faking it. "Since we're all here, would you like to start eating? We've got the food all prepped and ready."

"Sure, might as well eat now before it gets too cold. And wouldn't it be a shame if all that food had to go to waste?" The lady with blonde hair said, saying the last part sarcastically and going into the kitchen. Her husband, who was much shorter followed her. They were an odd couple for sure. Next was Eileen's long term friend named Quincy, who followed them. Followed by an Asian woman who seemed the most normal out of the group.

As they all stepped into the kitchen, they were blasted with the smell of stew, pork chops, and a questionable casserole. The table was set and looked as if it should be in a furniture magazine instead of an actual home. The group was only slightly impressed by the setting of the table.

"Everyone," Joel was the one to speak this time. It was as if he was a completely different person. "You may sit where you'd like and dinner will be served in just a moment." He stepped outside of the kitchen and called for you. 

This was it. The moment you were dreading. You might call Betelgeuse's name sooner than you planned. No! You had to stick to the plan. You've gotta get through this for a little while, and then hopefully, with the help of the Maitlands and Betelgeuse, it'll all be over. You just had to stick with it for a short while. So, you emerged from your room with the frilly orange dress and started walking down the stairs hesitantly. You reached the bottom of the stairs where your father greeted you. He didn't look like your father. He looked like a complete stranger in a suit.

"Listen carefully, you are to serve them food and then sit down and shut your mouth. You are not to speak a word unless I tell you to do so or unless spoken to. After dinner, you will disappear into your room and not come out until the guests leave. Then you do the dishes. Got it?" He grabbed your hair and pulled your head back.

"Yes, yes, understood."

"Good, now get in there and serve!" He shoved you into the kitchen. Everyone turned their heads at you the second you got in the door. "Everyone, this is my lovely daughter, (Y/n)." You awkwardly waved at them and you started setting all the food on the table.

For the first 10 minutes into the meal, no one said a word. In order for your idea to work, there needs to be some kind of conversation. But you couldn't start one. You recalled your conversation with your father moments before dinner started. As you sat in your seat, thinking of ways you could get a conversation to start, an idea had struck you. You were kind of nervous about it but it's the best you could come up with.

Without saying a word, you slowly got up from your seat and proceeded to walk to your father. He watched you carefully, eyes furrowed. You whispered, without looking into his eyes, afraid. "May I use the restroom?" You were hoping he'd say yes.

He thought for a moment but answered quickly. "Fine, but be quick. You're serving dessert too."

You nodded, keeping your head down. You hurried out of the kitchen and when you were completely out of sight, you ran upstairs to the attic. You knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It was Adam who opened the door. You quickly walked into the room, feeling all eyes on you, and began explaining. Betelgeuse listened intently.

"Okay, Adam and Barbra, I need your help. You see, in order for my plan to work, there needs to be a conversation at the table so that I can begin talking trash about my father in front of everybody. When my father starts beating me up in front of everyone, that's when I say Betelgeuse's name three times, letting him do what he needs to do. But, there is no conversation happening at all for me to do that. It's been 11 minutes and nothing. And since Betelgeuse can't possess them right now, I need you two to possess two of them and make them talk about something. Anything to get a conversation going. You think you can do that?" You explained.

"Uhh well, I'm not sure. We haven't possessed someone in a long while. Betelgeuse, how do you do that possession stuff again?" Barbra said, looking over at Betelgeuse for instruction.

"It's really not that hard. Any ghost can do possession. Just go up to the person you want to possess, basically walk inside of them and get inside their mind. Then you can make them do whatever you want." He said, laying his head down on the couch, his arms covering his eyes.

"Alright, sounds simple enough. Let's try it!" Barbara excitedly looked at Adam.

"Yes, let's possess ourselves some people," Adam said. And so the three of them went on their way downstairs, but you stayed behind for a moment.

"Betelgeuse? Aren't you going to come down?" You asked him.

"I will when I'm needed." He said, not looking in your direction. You looked at him, slightly concerned, but you closed the door behind you. Betelgeuse looked at the closed door, up to the ceiling, and sighed. "Someday I'll get my chance. And hopefully, that'll be today." He said to himself and dozed off on the sofa.

You quietly walked back into the kitchen, head down. Right before walking in, you told Adam to possess your father and Barbra to possess her father's snobby girlfriend. Now all you had to do was wait. It was still silent for minutes until Eileen started speaking. And with just one word, the plan was in the works.

"Attention everyone, attention," Eileen spoke aloud. "I would like to address a little issue I've noticed these past couple of months living in this wonderful house." Everyone looked at her, Joel a bit perplexed by her speaking up. Eileen paused a moment, eyes wide in confusion. She didn't understand why she just spoke. She wasn't even thinking about speaking, it just came out of her. She stood up suddenly, unable to control her own body and mind.

"Yes, what is it, Eileen?" Joel questioned, looking up at his girlfriend.

Eileen fell silent, not sure what was happening to her. Bridget scrunched up her nose at her mom, she knew her mom very rarely spoke up at the table. You just smirked at them all, knowing exactly what was going on. Bridget saw the smirk and started getting suspicious. Eileen saw all eyes on her, she had to say something. Anything.

"Uh, well, I just wanted to say that I am....very happy to have all of you here tonight." She smiled gratefully at them all and sat back down in her seat. Joel and Bridget looked at each other with furrowed brows, mouths hung open. Eileen sighed in relief but not a second after she sat down, she stood right back up again and started shouting at the top of her lungs. She stood there just screaming at the ceiling and everyone around the table, including you, covered their ears. It lasted a whole minute and then stopped abruptly. "What is happening to me? That wasn't me, I swear!"

The guests all looked at her strangely, definitely not enjoying themselves anymore. As if they ever were. "Eileen, what is this shenanigan you're trying to pull? You sound like a banshee who just saw itself in the mirror." Quincy said from across the table, unimpressed.

"It's not me. Something is in my body and is controlling what I do and say, I swear! Would I ever randomly do this?" The whole room went silent while she laughed awkwardly.

"Eileen, dear, I think you should just sit down. Calm down a little." Joel said, sitting her back in her seat. Eileen just sat there dumbfounded. "Good, now that that's over, would anyone want dessert?" He motioned for you to go get the dessert. She quickly exited the dining room and went into the kitchen and grabbed some weird fudge looking dessert that didn't look very appetizing.

"Barbra, can you hear me?" You spoke to yourself in the kitchen. Out of the corner of the room, both of the Maitlands appeared. "Barbra, that screaming was so good. Keep it up. Adam, time to start possessing my father, and do the best you can to humiliate him." You said. Barbara smiled at the compliment and Adam nodded.

"Got it! I'll do the best I can do." Adam stated. You nodded and brought the dish out to the dining room and sat it in the middle of the table, now waiting for Adam to start possessing.


	7. Finally Standing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day to you all! Hope you have a great day <3

"Here we go, dessert is on the table," Joel announced to the group. They all took a serving, hesitantly, and began eating. Everyone, even Eileen who made the dish, scrunched up their faces in disgust. You put down your spoon of the dessert and didn't touch it again. "It's a very good desert Eileen. What is it?" Asked Joel. She just shrugged. She didn't even know what she made.

"Yes, it's quite a unique substance you've created." The blonde woman said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"And I'll tell you another thing about it," Joel started. "It is the most disgusting, repulsive, horrible dessert I've ever had!" He shouted. You smiled wider this time, excited to see what Adam had planned for your father. "In fact, you two are also repulsive and disgusting, Eileen," Joel said. His eyes went wide, unsure of where that came from. Eileen stared at him in disbelief and turned away from him and stuck her nose up in the air, hurt by his words. "Eileen, that wasn't me. I would never say that. I love you."

Eileen spun her head around and her mouth went round. "You what?"

"You what?" You stared at him, your head shot up in shock. 'He didn't mean it......did he?'

"It's true. I love her. I love you, Eileen. I have for a while now. I've never loved anyone and never will love anyone in my life more than I love you. You are my first priority. I could get rid of everything else in my life, anything, and all I would need and want is you. That's why I must ask, Eileen, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee. "I apologize. This isn't the way I was planning on doing this."

You couldn't take your eyes off of them. This couldn't be happening. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Betelgeuse watching the events unfold. You couldn't pull your gaze off of your father though. Your eyes knitted together, tears beginning to fill in them, and you stared daggers at your father. "I've never loved anyone and never will love anyone in my life more than I love you." You repeated your father's words in your head. "I could get rid of everything else in my life, anything, and all I would need and want is you." You couldn't believe what you were listening to.

Eileen looked down at him, hand on her chest while the other was in his hand. "Joel, uh, yes, yes I will marry you!" She jumped on him, squealing.

"Oh, Eileen, you're the only thing I'll ever love." Joel started kissing her. Betelgeuse and the Maitlands both looked at you with sympathy.

"Really, you sure about that?" You declared over the table. All heads turned towards you. Betelgeuse glared at you from behind the couple, getting himself prepared. "That's how you really feel huh? Well, okay, fine. Well, how about mom? The woman you swore you'd love till you both shall live, and what did you do? You cheated on her 4 times. Each time you said it was the last. She gave up and left you behind. Left us behind. And Jackson? Your son who you threw out of the house to live on his own before he was ready to. He had so many problems to deal with. He didn't deserve to be kicked out before we was ready. Who knows if he's even alive anymore."

Joel glared at you. "(Y/n), you stop talking right now."

"No, I won't. All these months have passed by and you haven't even looked at me the same way. You never talk to me, all you do is shout and yell. I'm surprised I haven't gone deaf. I might as well be though; I wouldn't have to listen to your pathetic voice and the shit that comes out of your mouth anymore." Everyone at the table gasped. Betelgeuse smirked in amazement, impressed. Adam and Barbra both clapped, cheering you on, giving you a thumbs up.

"(Y/n)..." He took a step forward.

"You're trying to impress these people right? Make yourself look good in front of them. Try to get me to be the perfect daughter. Well, you know what? I'm not perfect. No one is. And I hate this dress. I wear normal clothes, not this monstrosity." You spread your arms out wide. Betelgeuse snapped his fingers and your favorite outfit appeared on you. All the make up you had put on to cover your bruises and cuts, came off as well. You were yourself again.

"How did you do that?" Quincy was the one to ask, staring at you in amazement.

"Don't you say another word..." Joel started walking around the table to get to you.

"Why? Oh, are there things you don't want them to know about you?"

"(Y/n)!" He raised his voice at you, getting closer to you with each step he took. All of the guests looked between Joel and you, uncertain of what was currently happening. Everyone at the table was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Bridget got up out of her seat and stood by a wall, taking pictures of the situation with her phone.

"Like the fact that you abuse me and beat me until I can't even move. Every night when I hear that door slam, I'm terrified for my life. Not knowing how much more I can take. You abuse me in different ways each and every day, over the smallest of things. And you have been doing that since mom left. Since my brother was forced to leave. Since you stopped caring. SINCE YOU STOPPED BEING MY FATHER." And just like that, Joel rushed over to you with a small wooden chopping board. You took one step backward.

Betelgeuse stood from his leaning position on the wall and took a step closer to you, but Adam prevented him from interfering. And, just like that, the wooden board came crashing down on to you with full force. It struck you on the head and you fell down with a bang. Everyone who was once sitting came up to a full standing position and moved away from the two.

"How dare you say that to me," Joel shouted down at you. Just from one hit, your lip was already bleeding and your eye looked bruised. Once again, your face collided with the board. Then again. And again. Then Joel started forcefully smacking your back repeatedly with his hands. Betelgeuse looked anxious. You weren't going to be able to speak if he kept this up. Over and over, you were struck with the board and kept trying your best to get up. He has punched you a couple of times but his choice of weapon this time around was a wooden board that they once used to make cookies on.

Tears were running down your face, you whimpered in pain. But then, you managed to say something under your breath, quietly, but still very effective. Betelgeuse felt a tingle sensation. It was about to start.

You grunted. "Betelgeuse."

Joel halted for a moment. "What'd you say? Don't you dare speak another word you wretched brat!" And it came down to your face once again, sending you flying backward.

"Betelgeuse." You cried, it was barely audible. But it was still enough. 5 more times after that, multiple parts of your body were smacked and bruised by the wooden weapon.

"Come on (Y/n), you can do it! I can help. Just say it once more and I will get rid of him. You won't have to endure this any longer. Just say my name one more time to get your revenge!" Betelgeuse begged and encouraged you. You looked at him with tear-filled eyes. He stared down at you with worry and hopefulness.

"What are you looking at? Look only at me you piece of shit!" And stroke you with it again. At this point, you had blood coming out of your mouth. Betelgeuse looked at you, wishing for you to say it just once more. Even if he could barely hear it, it was still enough to free him.

With every bit of voice that you had left, you hoisted yourself up on your hands and lowered your head. You screamed his name one last time to finish it off. "BETELGEUSE!" And the next thing you knew, he was gone. Betelgeuse was nowhere to be seen.


	8. It's Showtime!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short, hope you enjoy it anyway!

Had he only pretended to care for you so that he could get you to say his name to set him free? You couldn't believe it. You glanced towards Adam and Barbra who shrugged, not knowing where he went either. He had abandoned you. He was playing nice all along. And you thought he actually wanted to help you. Guess you were wrong. Not that you were really surprised; you barely knew him and didn't really expect to be your friend. After all, what else would you expect from a demon?

"THAT'S IT!" And for a final time, the board came flying down at your face. You looked away expecting pain but then a large puff of smoke came from nowhere. You couldn't see through it. You coughed a little and squinted to see through the smoke. Once the smoke cleared a little, you could see Betelgeuse on top of your father, holding the board to prevent it from hitting you. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"I'm a fate worse than death. And unfortunately for you, you've made me exceedingly angry. Fortunately for me, I get to do something about it." Betelgeuse threatened. You did not like the look on Betelgeuse's face. It scared you. He grinned a sickeningly wide grin and there was murderous intent in his eyes. He looked like a raging serial killer set free from 30 years in prison. Betelgeuse glared into Joel's eyes, and Betelgeuse's face horrified your father.

His face moved out of view so you couldn't see what Betelgeuse's face looked like anymore, but judging by the look on your father's face looking up at him, you didn't want to see it. Betelgeuse lifted his fist up and planted it deep within the side of Joel's face. He punched him so hard, that a red mark was instantly left on his cheek. Betelgeuse hit him a couple more times across the face and you just stared at him in amazement. You liked seeing your father be the one to get beat up for once. Seeing him in pain. And for some reason, you liked it being Betelgeuse beating him up.

"Okay, what the hell is happening in this house?" The Asian woman spoke up. Betelgeuse kept his gaze on your father, you looking at Betelgeuse. Barbara held on to Adam, him wrapping an arm around her.

"Well, look at the time, it's getting pretty late. I should probably get home." Quincy announced and was about to open the kitchen door but Betelgeuse waved his hand and slammed the door hard, locking it in the process, never looking up.

"Oh, I don't think so. You're staying right here. No one leaves." He kept his gaze and hold on Joel.

"Why is that? We did nothing!" He yelled.

"Because..." He snapped his head quickly, the same expression on his face. You looked at him, worried and a little scared. You were starting to regret saying his name. You had no idea what would happen. But the words Betelgeuse let out next made her feel a little excited and nervous. "It's showtime!" He possessed everyone, except you and the Maitland's, to sit in a chair at the table. "Now everyone shut up!" He put a hand up in the air and motioned his hand as if he was throwing something at them all. Next thing you knew, all of them had their mouths covered with metal. All the doors in the room slammed shut with a flick of his finger and all were locked.

You rushed over to Adam and Barbra and they wrapped their arms around you in protection. You looked at Betelgeuse possessing everyone and wasn't quite sure what to think of it. Sure they might have deserved it but how far would he go with it? Now that he's free, he can do anything he wants. There's no telling what he might do being free. A slight wind had picked up inside of the house, blowing your hair around.

Betelgeuse looked back to where you stood, seeing you wipe the hair out of your face. Suddenly, he pointed his finger to you and flipped his index finger upwards. This caused you to be sent flying towards him, your feet never leaving the ground. You were soon standing right next to Betelgeuse, his stature towering over you slightly and his arm was tightly wrapped around your waist. He held on tight to you to keep you from flying across the room. You caught a whiff of his scent and he surprisingly didn't smell like how you think a 600-year-old demon would smell like. He smelled of soil and dirt, which wasn't the best smell but you expected worse.

You couldn't quite tell, but it looked as if the color of the room had slightly changed. Bridget started screaming as the wind was blowing and she tried desperately to break free from the invisible hold Betelgeuse had on them. Napkins and objects started flying across the room, people getting hit in the head with multiple objects.

"You see this, (Y/n)? This is what revenge looks like. At least the starting part of it. This is just the beginning of a beautiful team. A team the world's never seen before." He brought you in closer and took pride in his actions so far. "Let's get this show on the road, huh?" They were all transported to a race track and everyone who was once sitting at the table was tied by a rope and were laid down on the track. Off to the right, giant monster trucks were lined up, ready to go. The engines were turned on and they started driving towards them. Betelgeuse and you were watching off to the side, Betelgeuse smiling ear to ear. You looked panicked.

You grasped on to Betelgeuse's striped blazer tightly, which Betelgeuse seemed to enjoy. "They're not actually gonna get ran over are they?"

"Nah, don't worry, babe. It's just to give 'em a little scare. Watch!" He turned you around, hands on your shoulders, and stood behind you as you both watched the scene unfold. You watched as the trucks started racing towards them at full speed. You wanted to look away but at the same time, you couldn't tear your eyes away. They got closer and closer. As they got mere feet from each other, you heard the screams of the people on the track and you jumped and turned away, digging your face into Betelgeuse's chest. He looked down at you, surprised at first but he let a small smile escape. "Okay, you can look now." He said.

You looked to the track, expecting smashed bodies, only to be showed them all still tied up, screaming and rolling around. You smirked at the sight. The sight of your father screaming in terror of almost having been roadkill, rolling around on the floor with the others, gave you so much joy. You gave a small chuckle but quickly hid it.

"No, don't hide your laugh. That's why I did this. Have a good time. Let it out and enjoy yourself for the first time!" Betelgeuse said. You looked down at your father again and this time you full out belted out in laughter. Betelgeuse started laughing along with you. Both were hysterically laughing at the sound of their screams and each other's laughs. He snapped his fingers and they were all sitting back down at the table in the dining room. They were all red in the face and freaking out.

"W-what was that? What just happened?" Eileen tried standing but fell to the ground due to the intensity of the fear. They all tried to make sense of what just happened but there was no explanation. It was as if they were transported into a nightmare and were quickly woken up from it. You and Betelgeuse kept laughing, your stomach hurting from so much laughter.


	9. That Beautiful Sound....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next will be fairly short. I am gonna start making chapters a bit longer in the future. Thanks!

"(Y/N)! YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO ABOUT THIS! I JUST KNOW IT." Joel ran over to you, ready to beat you again, but Betelgeuse stepped in between you two. He held out his hand off to the side, protecting you. Betelgeuse looked him straight in the eyes, surprisingly calm.

"She had nothing to do with any of this. So, I would not suggest taking another step if I were you. Unless you'd like to lose to me again." Betelgeuse looked into Joel's eyes a bit calmer than last time. But still had a hint of edge in his eyes, knowing that he had more power and control over him both physically and mentally. He was more powerful than Joel in every way. Obviously.

"You think you're better than me, don't you?" Joel poked Betelgeuse in the chest, attempting at being threatening.

He looked down at his finger and swatted it away. "Yes. Yes, I do. And I am."

"What'll you do to me then if I were to maybe..." He looked around for a moment for a small object. He then found a small, heavy paperweight on the counter. "Do this!" He quickly ran over to it, picking it up and throwing it at your head. Luckily, his aim was off and it hit you in the stomach instead. Joel looked proud of himself and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Betelgeuse put a hand on your stomach, making sure you were ok first before turning back to Joel in fury. Fists down by his side.

"Oh, I would be very scared if I were you." He started to slowly walk towards him. You tried to stop him but you were in too much pain. Betelgeuse had remembered the list of things your father was scared of that you showed him earlier. He picked one thing from the list and made it appear behind Joel. A low groaning noise came from behind him, and Joel froze where he stood. His eyes went wide and his mouth was slightly hung open. He tried to hide his fear in front of Betelgeuse, to try to appear he wasn't afraid of anything, but he knew what that sound was.

One of Joel's biggest fears was zombies. That groaning sound Joel heard was definitely the sound of a zombie. He turned around slowly, not wanting to believe an actual zombie was behind him and sure enough, there it was. A walking corpse was moving in closer to him. Betelgeuse folded his arms, waiting for the fear to kick in. You watched with a slight fear of the zombie, excited though that your father would be horrified. Joel stared into the nonexistent eyes of the corpse, all he saw were eye sockets. The zombie made a low growling sound that eventually turned into a hissing and started limping faster to Joel. This made Joel freak on the inside and he screamed in fear.

"AhHhhHh!" Your father shouted in terror, running to the other side of the room. Eileen, upon also seeing the walking dead corpse, screamed along with him, paralyzed in her seat at the table. She was unable to move. The mystery dessert Eileen made on the table then turned into a slimy, green substance. Betelgeuse, now visible to everyone, manipulated the bowl of unknown slime and turned it over on one of their snobby friends. It fell all down her shirt and got into her mouth.

"What is this?!" She tried spitting it out. The more it was on her, the more it seemed to burn her skin slightly. Betelgeuse laughed hysterically and went over to Quincy, who was attempting at hiding behind a chair. But because of his larger figure, it made finding him that much easier. Betelgeuse flew over to him and switched his clothes for a lion tamer's clothes. He had a top hat and a whip, holding the chair he was hiding behind in the other hand. Zapping some magic out of his hand, Betelgeuse made a lion appear out of thin air. Quincy looked fearful at the lion and the lion growled a little. Quincy realized then what he was wearing and immediately put down the chair and whip.

"Good kitty. I won't threaten you if you won't threaten me." He held out his hand in surrender, which the big cat obviously did not understand. A whip appeared behind the large feline and Betelgeuse was the holder of it. Quincy looked at Betelgeuse and slowly shook his head, knowing fully what he was thinking. All Betelgeuse did was nod his head and smiled evilly. Quincy had a tear escape his eye, and was trembling like a dead leaf on a stormy day. Betelgeuse released the whip onto the lion's back and it roared a deafening roar and charged after Quincy. Quincy got up as quickly as possible and ran away as fast as he could out of the dining room and out of the house.

Betelgeuse went down to check up on how you were doing. He had to see if you were enjoying the frightful night. He saw you laughing on top of the long table. Betelgeuse saw you with the widest smile on your face. It filled him with joy to see you like that.

"Enjoying this, kid?" Betelgeuse floated down next to you, his head resting in the palm of his hand. Appearing as if he was lying on his stomach while still being in mid-air.

"This is awesome. I haven't had this much fun in years!"

"Well, there's a lot more where that came from. I've got a million more tricks up my sleeve." Betelgeuse rolled up his sleeves and aimed his magic at the ceiling. Spider's on webs one by one started dangling down from the ceiling. Spiders of all different kinds. Even poisonous ones started spinning sticky webs, waiting for a victim. The size of the spiders and their webs grew to twice its size. A few of the dinner guests passed out from the fear and shock and were getting wrapped into the arachnid's trap. Your eyes looked at the guest in slight worry.

"Umm Betelgeuse?" You didn't take your eyes off of them.

"Yes?" He looked down at you.

"Those spiders aren't going to actually eat them, are they?" There was a slight sense of fear in your voice.

"Why? Is that not what you wanted? I thought you wanted them gone?" He stopped floating and planted his feet firmly on the ground next to you.

You quickly looked up at him. "No, I just wanted to scare them out of the house. I didn't want them dead!"

He stood there for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, take the fun out of it." He then shrunk down the spiders and the webbing came off the guests. The once big spiders were now normal-sized and crawling all over them.

"Oh my god, oh my god, get them off. Ahhh someone help, please! Get them off of me!" One of the women screamed in terror. They all soon ran out of the house. Leaving only your father, Eileen, and Bridget.


	10. The Sound of Sweet Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, sorry 😖

You laughed at the guests running away in fear of everything that's going on. It did feel good to be getting revenge after all of these years of pain and torture. You had no idea what your life will be like after this but it must be better than how your life was before. 

"Enjoying yourself I hope." Betelgeuse leaned an elbow on your shoulder. He looked down at you with a small smile.

"This is amazing. I had no idea this was going to be so much fun. I hope after tonight, I never have to see his face ever again. Or any of them for that matter." You looked up at Betelgeuse with pure joy.

You then heard screams coming from the living room. You smirked a little and ran quickly to the sound. You stood in the doorway of the living room and saw your father, Eileen, and Bridget huddled in a corner. Cornered by what seemed to be murderous clowns. Each clown had a sickening grin and blood smeared on the weapons they had and their outfits.

All three of them were trying to budge to the back, wanting the other ones to get captured by the clowns first. But there was no use to it as they were making no progress. The only way of escape that wasn't blocked by a clown was the front doorway. Joel grabbed Eileen's hand, who held on to Bridget's hand, and they all ran as fast as they could out the front door. A few clowns chased them out the door, making sure they were far away from the house, while the other clowns disappeared. All but one. It stood there staring at you with a machete in hand, blood covering the tip of it. Betelgeuse was nowhere to be seen. Adam and Barbara, not wanting to be a big part of Betelgeuse's evil plan, had also wandered off. 

You backed away from the clown, thinking that if you showed you surrendered, it would lose interest in you. It kept walking towards you in a slow and dreary manner, each footstep making it closer to you. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and soon, there was nowhere else you could go because you too were now backed into a corner. You went as far back as you could but there was no use, it's not as if you could morph through walls.

As the clown put his hands on both sides of you, trapping you in, you closed your eyes. Ready for what was to come next. After a moment of silence, you peeked through one of your eyes and were surprised to be face to face with Betelgeuse. Your eyes shot up and you pushed him away forcefully, but not enough to cause him to fall.

"You jerk! I thought you were an actual clown." You stormed away from him, a slight blush on your face from embarrassment.

"I was. Don't be fooled by outer appearances." He said, chuckling a little from your reaction. After a moment of silence, you turned to Betelgeuse. There was still silence. They were gone. Your father was finally gone. "Do ya hear that sound?"

"No? What sound?" Your eyes furrowed in confusion, hearing nothing.

"Exactly. They're gone. The clowns chased them away. You're free. It's our house now, baby!" He looked eagerly at you. You looked around, realizing again that you were now free from your father and almost step-mother and sister. You grinned at Betelgeuse, a look of pure happiness in your eyes. It gave Betelgeuse great pleasure to see you like that. Betelgeuse opened his arms, letting you come to him in a joyous hug. You hesitated for a moment but soon ran over to him on the other side of the room and let him wrap you in his arms.

He spun you around in the air a couple of times before letting you back down on the ground, the hug continuing. You didn't want to let go. It had been so so long since you had had a real, long-lasting hug. And Betelgeuse knew that, causing him to hold on to you tighter. He would never admit it to anyone, but he too did not want to let go. Tears started softly rolling down your eyes because you knew you wouldn't have to go through any more mistreatment. You would never have to be abused ever again. You can finally live your own life.

"Thank you, Betelgeuse. So much. You set me free." You closed her eyes in the hug.

"No problem, kid. I was happy to help. And you know what? You set me free too." He said smiling down at you. You heard the sound of creaking stairs and you immediately jumped back from Betelgeuse. He looked shocked and taken aback. Adam and Barbara came back down from the attic, walking over to the two of you in the living room.

"We did it, you finally got rid of them! Congratulations, (Y/n)!" Said Barbara, hugging you tightly.

"We're very sorry you were put into that whole mess in the first place but it's over now. You don't have to be scared anymore." Stated Adam, also giving you a hug. Betelgeuse had gone to sit on the couch, arms spread wide on the back of it.

"Thank you, all three of you for all that you've done. I don't know what would've happened to me if you guys had never shown yourselves to me."

"We were happy to help. Listen, you've had a long day, we all have. It's probably best if you went upstairs and got some rest." Barbara suggested.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best." And with that, you said goodnight to the ghost couple and the demon and went to bed. While lying under the blankets, you thought of how much your life had changed in just a couple of days. You hoped Adam, Barbara, and even Betelgeuse would stay in your life after that whole mess. Besides your brother, who was not in your life right now, those three were the closest you had to friends. As strange as it may be, you could see yourself living with them and being friends.

So many things crossed your mind that night as you drifted off to sleep. Knowing you could sleep in in the morning and not have anything to do, you breathed out a sigh of relief and let sleep take over.


	11. New Home! New Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try to write out some more chapters before posting the next update so I don't feel too pressured. Enjoy!

You woke up slowly, remembering everything that had happened the night before. Images of your father and the other two screaming and running out of the house. The guests also shrieking in terror. It put a grin on your face.

You stretched your arms, taking your sweet time getting up. Letting out a long, exasperated sigh, you threw off your blanket and sat up in bed. You lifted your foot to see how much your wound had healed, and it was healed, but the scar was still evident. There was no telling what you were going to do today. You had nothing to do. Of course, you'd have to get a job at some point so you could afford to still live in the house but that could wait a couple of days or weeks. 

All of a sudden, you heard a clattering sound coming from downstairs. Shocked and curious, you went downstairs to investigate. You stepped carefully on the steps and walked into the kitchen. There, you saw Betelgeuse on the floor with pans surrounding him on the floor. You stood there with your mouth hung open and your eyes wide. Soon, he noticed you watching him and quickly started cleaning up the pans.

"Umm, what's going on in here, Betelgeuse?" You leaned against the door frame, a hint of a smirk on your face.

"I, um, I was just going to make something.... for you. But then I slipped on a piece of damn debris from last night and fell while holding the pans." Betelgeuse put the pans on the counter and stood there awkwardly, one hand in his pocket and the other rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways, mornin' babe."

You chuckled slightly at his actions. "Good morning to you as well." Deciding you should probably get dressed, you started to walk back upstairs. Betelgeuse following close behind.

"So, since you're free today, have anything in mind you wanna do? You can do anything now. Including me." He winked at you, causing you to quickly look away and roll your eyes.

You dismissed his comment and kept walking to your room. "I'm just gonna take the day to relax. Relinquish in the fact that I'm actually able to relax." Once you got to your room, you shut the door and walked to your closet.

"Mind if I watch?" Betelgeuse said, watching you from the bed. He was laying on his stomach, head rested in his hands.

You put your hand on your hips, staring at him. "Get out."

"Fine," He looked disappointed. "If you need me, I'll be in the attic." And he left.

You quickly got dressed in your favorite clothes and got ready for the day. Your day of doing absolutely nothing. It was going to be great. You grabbed your wallet and phone, putting on your shoes in the process. It was time you were going to go out and get some food that you liked for a change. Then come back home and eat it all. You walked up to the attic to tell the others that you were going out for a bit. You knocked on the door to the attic.

"Come in." Said Barbara.

Walking in, you saw Barbara and Adam painting something on an old canvas. Betelgeuse was lying upside down on the couch. You smirked and walked in.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head out for a short bit. I'll be back soon. I'm just gonna go get some food from the store, now that I can actually eat real food and not poorly cooked food."

"Alright, have fun. We'll be here when you get back!" Stated Adam, carefully brushing the paintbrush on his painting while sticking out his tongue. You giggled.

"Hurry back!" Announced Betelgeuse.

You then turned to Betelgeuse and smiled. "I will. See you guys in a bit then." And you walked out the door.

* * *

While you were at the store, Betelgeuse was bored out of his mind. He tried painting something too but it came out looking like something a child would make. Meanwhile, Barbara and Adam were having a great time painting perfect paintings.

"That's beautiful, Barbara!" Adam said excitedly, looking at Barbara's painting.

"Thank you, honey." She kissed him on the cheek. "I hope (Y/n) will like it! I was thinking we could paint a whole bunch of these and hang them around the house. We could get rid of all the other ugly things in this house that her family had and replace it with things (Y/n) would enjoy. Something that wouldn't remind her of them." She explained while completing another painting.

"That's a great idea! We could completely redecorate and remodel. Make it look brand new and different from before! Ohhh it'll be so much fun!" Adam already started getting ideas for redecorating, a bright smile on his face.

"Ya know what? That's actually not a bad idea." Betelgeuse said, getting up off the dusty couch. "We could start right now while (Y/n)'s out of the house. We might even be able to break a few things in the process." He rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Not that that doesn't sound like fun, we should probably wait for (Y/n) to get home to see if she actually wants to go through with it or not," Barbara added.

"Oh, I'm sure we could do a few things. Like gettin' rid of some of her father's stuff. I'm sure she doesn't give a shit about any of that stuff." Betelgeuse started to walk out of the attic and downstairs. Adam and Barbara followed behind him.

"Betelgeuse, I think it's better we wait and consult (Y/n) about this first. She might want to help." Adam said.

"We'll save a few things for her to do. I just wanna get started, that's all." Betelgeuse then used some of his magic to change the color of the walls from the bright yellow color to a grayish-blue color.

Barbara looked at the walls. "That's actually a really nice color. I hope (Y/n) will like it though."

"If she doesn't, we can change it to whatever color she wants. This is about her." Stated Betelgeuse. He went into your father's room and took out the queen-sized bed and put it in your room, replacing your small, child-sized bed. Barbara put down new sheets and blankets on the bed as well, making it more your own.

For the next 20 minutes, they cleaned and changed a few things in the house. Although they hadn't done much, it was already starting to look different and new. They looked pleased with what they accomplished. Barbara and Adam went back to painting in the attic, waiting for you to get home and see the new changes. Betelgeuse went and sat on the couch in the living room, taking a small nap, hoping you'd like the new look of the house.

* * *

After a short while of shopping, you came home with bags and bags of groceries; using the debit card your father and almost step-mother left behind. Together, Joel and Eileen had a lot of credit cards. So you'd be using that money for a while.

You got to the front door and unlocked it, stepping inside and putting all the groceries down on the floor. Looking up from all the bags, you noticed something different about the place. The walls had a different color. They used to be an ugly shade of yellow-green but now were a grey-blue color. You enjoyed the new wallpaper a lot. More normal.

As you looked up, you were unaware that Betelgeuse was behind you. Betelgeuse decided to sneak up on you while you weren't looking. He yelled and lightly shoved you from behind, causing you to scream.

"Betelgeuse! What are you doing?" You angrily said.

"Just scarin' ya a little. So, like the new wallpaper? Did it myself." Betelgeuse proudly said. 

"I love it! It's much better than the old color. It doesn't even look like the same house anymore." You said. "You did it? Why?"

"Oh just thought it could use something different. Ya know since this house is technically yours now; Adam, Barbara, and I thought it could use a little redecorating. It was my idea, of course. We were thinking that-" Betelgeuse was cut off mid-sentence. You wrapped your arms around his neck in a hug. Taken by surprise, but not disgusted, he gladly hugged you back.

"Thank you for this, it's amazing!" You said, smiling in the hug.

Betelgeuse smiled as well. "No problem, kid." After a minute of hugging, you tried to grab some of the groceries and brought them into the kitchen. Betelgeuse grabbed the rest, putting them on the counter. "So, what'd ya get?"

"Just food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And of course snacks. This should last a couple of weeks or so. Hopefully anyway." You put all the food away, Betelgeuse helped as well. As you were putting the last bit of food in the fridge, Betelgeuse suddenly grabbed your hand.  
"Betelgeuse, what-?" He cut you off by putting a finger to your mouth.

He dragged you out of the kitchen, hand in hand. "Shh, we have another surprise for you." You were standing outside your room. His hand still holding yours, you both walked into the room, your eyes shut. You stayed in place for a moment. "Okay, open your eyes."

As soon as you opened your eyes, your eyes filled with joy and you brought your hands to your mouth in surprise. "Oh my god, what'd you guys do to my room?"

Both Barbara and Adam appeared behind you. "We also redecorated your bedroom, you like it?" Asked Adam from behind you.

You went over to hug Adam, and then Barbara. "I love it! Thank you guys so much. I can't believe you did this. It looks amazing!" You then jumped on your new bed, bouncing up and down. Betelgeuse grinned ear to ear at the sight of you so happy.

"But that's not all. We're going to do this with the whole rest of your house. Make it all your own." Barbara jumped up excitedly. "We thought that maybe you'd want to help with it?"

"I'd love to! How about we start tomorrow?" You said, sitting on the edge of the new bed. Both Adam and Barbara nodded in agreement.

Betelgeuse once again rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Looks like we have some work to do be done!"


End file.
